


Reunion

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dancing, First Meetings, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark finally musters up the nerve to track Wil down after 38 years. The man he finds is...much different than anticipated.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Secondly, WOW I just felt heartbroken writing this story! Maybe it's just me, but this thing just has super sad undertones, I dunno.

_January 1 st, 1963_

Dark stepped into the building, shaking the snow from his shoulders with both hands resting on the top of his cane. His skin crawled with anxiety, his twin souls writhing and churning as he did his best to keep his aura from view and avoid frightening any of the nearby people. He glanced around, lips forming a slight scowl. Why he was _here_ of all places…

Stepping further into the club and moving fluidly through the bodies of dancing people, Dark scanned the crowd, grip tightening on his cane and heart leaping into his throat when he spotted him near the bar, laughing and talking to a small group of people. He weaved his way towards him, running a nervous hand through his hair as he drew closer. What was he _doing_ here, _so_ many things could go wrong, this was a stupid idea, he should just leave and –

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and cracking his neck back into place, hands flexing atop his cane. He adjusted his suit, then took the final few steps to immerge from the crowd, standing a couple steps behind the other. “Hello, Wil.”

He turned around, and Dark was greeted by the sight of a man with wavy, soft-looking black hair, permanent smile lines carved into his face, and a pair of warm, brown eyes that glittered with mirth, but Dark could recognize the deep-set look of confusion that peeked around the edges. All in all, he looked…young. And _happy_ , for the most part. But that’s not what startled him.

What startled him was his mustache, upturned at the edges and tinted _pink_.

Wil visibly checked him out, taking half a step back and scanning his body before drifting back up to meet Dark’s eyes – the demon himself blushing a light grey – and his lips quirked up in a playful smirk. “Why hello there, sweet cheeks.” His voice had taken on a strange slur over the years, sound more like a drunk, British aristocrat than the stern military man Dark once knew. “And who might you be?”

Dark’s eyes shot wide at that, and he took a step back, grip tightening on his cane. “You mean…you don’t _remember_ me?”

Panic immediately flooded Wil’s face, and his smirk became a strained smile as he moved backwards slowly to meld into the crowd. “Oh, I’m sorry, if we once upon a time uh let’s say ‘ _hooked up_ ’ I mean you no offence but I’ve frankly slept with a lot of people and –”

Dark matched his panicked expression and he reached out, catching Wil’s shoulder. “No! No, it’s not like that, we’ve never…” He cleared his throat, avoiding the other’s eyes and blushing as he jerked his hand away, holding his cane in an iron grip. He gestured to the bar, suddenly shy. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Wil’s smile returned, and this time it was brighter, more genuine. “Lead the way.”

They took their seats at the bar, Dark propping his cane carefully up against it. He waved the bartender over. “Two martinis, please. Lemon twist in his.”

The bartender nodded, turning away to make their drinks, and Wil cocked his head to the side, smile more curious as he stared at him. “That’s my favorite. Now how did you know that?”

Dark’s eyes slid to his, offering him a sly grin. “Call it _intuition_.”

Wil chuckled, thanking the bartender as he slid them their drinks. “You are a curious one.” He took a sip. “Mm, I have yet to get your name.”

Dark’s smile softened. “Dark.”

“Dark,” Wil repeated, then laughed. “Interesting name. No doubt it suits you, though. And of course you already know mine, how you do I doubt I’ll get a straight answer.”

Dark laughed. “No.”

Wil took another sip, then spun around in his seat to face him better. “So, ‘Dark’…what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Dark hummed, taking a sip of his own drink. “I…was looking for a man I thought I once knew. But I guess he’s not here. Not anymore.” He shook his head, sighing. “What about you? How’d you end up here?”

Wil’s eye clouded over as he thought, brow furrowed together. “I…can’t remember really. I can’t remember a lot of things, if I’m being frank. Beyond about – oh, say a year ago…it’s all blank, and what I _can_ remember is spotty at best. I can get… _glimpses_ sometime. Sometimes a face or-or-or a name. Or a feeling…like you.” Dark froze as Wil studied him, studied his face. “You look… _incredibly_ familiar, but I just can’t _quite_ place my finger on it.” They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, and Dark’s souls panged at the sight of the _pain_ in Wil’s. He was _so confused_ and he didn’t know how to help him. But then Wil blinked and the spell was broken, and he laughed awkwardly, peering at his drink. “What is _in_ this thing if it’s making me spill all secrets to a man I met five minutes ago?”

Dark reached out a hand, as if to lay it on Wil’s arm, but he snatched it back, folding both hands in his lap. “It’s okay. I really don’t mind.”

Wil shrugged, shifting slightly. “If you say so…” He laughed, shaking his head, and leaned back in his seat, just barely keeping his balance. “We live in a world that doesn’t make sense, Dark. Have you noticed that? I have yet to meet a single person who has.” He lifted his hand, staring at it in tired confusion as pink glitter rained from between his fingers, vanishing before they hit the bar. Wil glanced at Dark, and he was almost shocked by the pleading look on his face; he didn’t want to scare him off. But there was a sense of resolute defeat, like he knew he had already.

With a sigh of relief, Dark released a _tiny bit_ of his control over his aura, allowing his glowing blue and red outline to appear. He lifted his own hand, black smoke curling in his palm before he clenched his fist, locking eyes with Wil. “Oh trust me. I _have_.”

He let out a laugh when Wil’s jaw dropped, eyes going wide. But then he slid out of his seat, grabbing Dark’s hand and pulling him out of his, tugging him toward the dance floor. “Come dance with me!”

Dark flushed a dark grey, resisting Wil’s incessant tugging. “Um, I would rather not. Dancing’s really never been a strong suit of mine.”

Wil’s eyes twinkled, a bright smile on his face. “Who cares! Come on, sweetheart, you can’t come to a club and _not_ dance!”

Dark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing further, but allowed Wil to pull him out onto the dance floor, among the other moving and swaying bodies that crowded the area. Wil immediately picked up the beat, swaying his hips and closing his eyes, dancing around him while Dark simply stood there, watching in mute awe they way he moved. He had a distinct flashback of the night it all went wrong, of the C – of _Wil_ getting drunk off his ass and dancing surprisingly well to the music that flooded the manor, the sounds of roaring laughter mixing with the beat. He smiled when Wil ‘accidentally’ tripped over his own feet, landing against Dark’s chest, forcing his hands to instinctively come up and hold him, staring up into his eyes with mirth and a playful mischievousness, grinning broadly.

_I guess nothing’s really changed, has it._

Laughing with pure delight, he twirled Wil in a spin, the other laughing as well as Dark finally joined in on the dance. They lost themselves to the music, to each other, for what must’ve been _hours_ , till the early hours of the morning. It must’ve been near 3:00am when they finally extracted themselves from the dance floor, giggling and smiling and blushing like mad.

Dark reluctantly tugged his hands free of Wil’s, straightening his suit and not quite thinking when he materialized his cane in his grasp instead of just going and grabbing it. He was too busy sinking in the disappointment in the others’ eyes. “I have to go. I have a house to run and, well, the two I left home are not exactly the most ‘accident proof’.”

Wil laughed, though he looked nervous. “Kids, I assume?”

Dark snorted. “Brothers, more like. Or maybe distant cousins would be more appropriate.”

He laughed again, this time more genuine. But his expression was sad, filled with longing and a sense of desperation. “Will I…see you again?”

Dark offered him a tiny, reassuring smile. “I hope so.”

Wil’s eyes lit up and he waved his hand, a little card appearing between his fingers with an address written on it in swirling pink letters. He tucked it into the breast pocket of Dark’s suit, hands lingering on his chest before he stepped back, his own hopeful little smile on his face. He winked at Dark, smile widening just a bit when the other blushed. “Meet me there. Doesn’t matter when. I’ll know.” His eyes gained back their mischievous glitter, and he tilted his head to the side. “You’re an interesting one, Dark. I’ve…never met some like you.”

Dark reached for Wil’s hands, taking them gently in his own. “I’ve never met anyone like you either.” He drew away, walking backwards and pointing at him with his cane. “You’ll be seeing me again. I doubt I’ll be able to keep away.” He gave him a bright smile, and the last thing he saw before he stepped into the Void was Wil returning his happy, hopeful expression. He breathed a sigh of relief as he appeared back in the manor, content to ignore the Jims running across the hall for the moment in favor of indulging the sheer _hope_ that swelled in his chest.

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> MY BABIES DESERVE LOVE AND HAPPINESS AND EXACTLY NEITHER OF THEM DESERVE WHAT THEY GOT. Ahem. Anyway. I hope you liked this, I know I do! And guess what! Sunday's story is going to be a VERY special one, involving a certain December Livestream...I wonder... :P


End file.
